Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally providing a list of items scanned by a customer during a shopping trip in a retail store. More particularly, the disclosure includes a process to enable inspection of a shopping cart based upon the list to determine any error between the list and actual items in the shopping cart.
Background
Shoppers select products from the aisles of a store, place them into a shopping cart, and proceed to a checkout line. At the checkout line, they remove the products from the cart and place them onto a conveyor belt that is fed to a cashier. In another embodiment, self-scan checkout lines permit customers to scan and bag their own purchases, supervised by a scale and one cashier per group of self-checkout lines. The function of this cashier was two-fold; loss prevention and to assist customers.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.